the_age_of_resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Brea
'Brea '''is one of the main characters of ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is voiced by series regular Anya Taylor-Joy and puppeteered by Alice Dinnean. Biography Early life Not much of Brea's early life is known. She was the youngest daughter of the All Maudra, Mayrin. However, her father has never been identified. Brea would often spend time in the library. She had a rivalry with her older sister, Seladon. Her Part in the Song - Episode 1: "End. Begin. All the Same." Brea is introduced as the care-free princess and the youngest daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and allowed to spend her times in the library with the Librarian as her only companion. As she is reading, Brea asks if the Librarian has all the books she requested, he realizes he didn't get all the books she wanted and goes back to retrive the ones she needs. Suddenly, Brea's second eldest sister, Tavra approaches and as Brea shows her sister things she found interesting and her illustrations of the mother of Thra, Mother Aughra. However, Tavra reveals that she is here for a serious matter: the Skeksis are coming to the tiding ceremony, and informs her younger sister that their mother is allowing her to attend, much to Brea's delight and wants to ask all the questions she wants to the Skeksis. However, Tavra advises her against it, as the Skeksis hate answering questions and insists they will be late if they delay any longer. Brea takes her book and says she will ask at least one question. When she and her sister make their way to the castle, Brea hears that the Skeksis lords are there and separated from Tavra. She ran out towards the street but is nearly squashed by the Skeksis' carriage. SkekOk exits out of the carriage and warns Brea to be careful next time lest she be squashed. When he overhears the people whisper about her and call her "Princess," SkekOk instead invites her to ride with them. Grateful, Brea takes his invitation and is allowed in the carriage as other people begin whispering that she is blessed to travel with them. Brea is introduced to skekOk's companion, skekLach, and Brea begins to bond with SkekOk about knowledge and books while also wishing to take a look at his library. However, SkekLach, annoyed with his companions, discourages Brea against questions, as they can be very dangerous, SkekOk brushes his fellow Skeksis off and tells Brea that skekLach was never beautiful. Arriving at the All-Maudra's palace, Brea finds that her mother is crossed with her and ashamed, Brea joins her sisters' sides. Seladon scolds Brea and tells her that their mother will send her to the Order of the Lesser Services if she continues this behavior. Brea in turn tells her sister that Seladon is just jealous that she got to ride in the Lords' carriage and Seladon did not. During the Tiding Ceremony, Brea watches as the Skeksis are appalled by how small one of the Gelfling farmers and his wife's tidings are. Brea insists that it is not fair, but Brea is denied all her thoughts by Seladon and Tavra. After the tidings ceremony, Brea goes to the library for more research about the Skeksis and when the librarian catches her, he attempts to dissuade her from looking any further. When Brea snaps she must know the truth, suddenly a magic force came from a book and wreaked havoc in the library, causing the librarian to retreat. As Brea stayed, a symbol formed before her eyes and ran to her mother's quarters. Tired of the day, Mayrin attempted to defect Brea's claims and said she read to many stories. However, Brea assured her mother this was real and wanted to dreamfast with her to show Mayrin the symbol she saw. However, Brea stopped when she saw her mother was wearing the necklace that the Skeksis had taken from the farmer and his wife. The duo begin arguing but Mayrin stops the fight. She tells Brea to start acting like a princess by attending meetings and attending to royal duties. Brea takes the necklace the Skeksis stole and gave it back to the farmer's wife Episode 2: "Nothing Is Simple Anymore" Episode 3: "What Was Sundered and Undone" The Answers Brea Seaks - Episode 4: "The First Thing I Remember Was Fire" Meeting Rian and Deet – Episode 5: "She Knows All the Secrets" The Crystal Desert - Episode 6: "By Gelfling Hand" The Circle of the Suns - Episode 7: "Time to Make... My Move" Reunion with Her Sisters - Episode 8: ""Prophets Don't Know Everything"" A Sister's Loss - Episode 9: "The Crystal Calls" A Rebellion's Victory - Episode 10: "A Single Piece Was Lost" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gelfling Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Gelfling Resistance Category:Vapra Clan